new love
by Otaku-rainbow
Summary: ed needs to be alone and while on a farm he meets new girlfriend
1. chapter 1

I am sorry that this maybe a little weird. But go easy on me its my first fanfic ever hope you like it. Please R&R. Thank you and Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own John R. Ripper, and his family (cause I made them up OO he he.)

Chapter 1

"Al do you think you'll be ok for a week or two. I need to go and be alone to think." Ed said in a calm voice.

"Brother what's wrong? Why do you wanna leave me?" Al started to whimper. He felt that Ed didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Al I just need to think ok. It's not you. I just... I have to get something off my chest." Ed looked sternly but with a little peaceful look to his eyes.

"Brother I think I understand. I'll just stay here at central with Hughes till you get back." Al didn't want his brother leave but maybe it was for the best.

"Man I hate leaving Al by himself even if he is with Hughes." Ed thought. He was trailing off somewhere not even paying attention to where he was going. He suddenly stopped. "Uh...where am I. I can't believe it I'm lost in central, dammit, where do I go now. Ed heard a very familiar sound, "Ok that's weird." He shrugged his shoulders and went in the direction of the sound, which was a train horn. He ran to the train station to buy a train ticket.

"Where to," the train conductor said in a very deep booming voice.

"I don't know." Ed was still a little unsure if he should do this but he was already at the train station.

"Here just have it clipped where you get off and pay there." The train conductor closed his booth and went to help load the train.

Ed got on a car and sat down close to the back door of the car.

"Young man may I sit here?" Said a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. And wearing a green trenchcoat.

"Sure go ahead." Ed wasn't even paying attention, again. He was too busy looking outside for a place to think.

"Where are ya headed?" asked the man. When Ed looked at him he looked about the age of Roy Mustang.

"Till as far as I feel." Ed said confidently, even though his eyes didn't.

"Or in other words, you don't know." The man stated.

"Exa...cly. Hey, who are you?" Ed was a little confused. The man was laughing so hard it looked like he was gonna pis his pants.

"Names John R. Ripper. God, I haven't laughed with a small one in ages." Ripper was calming down from his laugh attack.

"Don't call me small, I'm 16!" Ed looked and sounded real angry.

"Well to me your small. But anyways what's your name and why ya leaving. I know your running away from home, no wait I got it you got Girlfriend problems. Man you can never get them off your back." This gave Ed a little snort of laughter.

"No, you have it all wrong. I just left to think for a while. And my names Edward Elric, or the Full Metal Alchemist. But anyway where you going Ripper." Rippers Dark green trenchcoat almost looked like he was hiding something but it didn't alarm Ed in the least.

"Back to my farm. See I work in the city and every once in a while I return to the family. My wife, Brijette, and the two kids, Jake -7 , and Samantha-15. Hey maybe you should think about coming to the farm plenty of area to camp and think. Plus my wife cooking is heaven. So what do ya say. Besides your wanna those alchemist people, well so it my daughter maybe you can help her cause, don't tell her this but, she really sucks at it." Ripper had a sence of security in his eyes which Ed couldn't refuse. "So it's settled."

"Uh...yah." Ed finally said.


	2. chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing chapter 1. Sorry it has taken so long to write chapter 2 but school is a pain in my rear end. OO he he Remember that this is my first fanfic ever so R&R for any comments. thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own John R. Ripper, and his family (cause I made them up OO he he.)

Chapter 2

Reg. POV.

It was four o-clock in the morning. Ripper was up all night cause he was close to his home and he didn't want to miss his stop. (Like he did last time.)

The train came to a stop at a station. 'One more stop' Ripper thought to himself. 'Better wake the pipsqueak'

"Hey, wake up." Ripper was shaking Ed, but he wouldn't get up. He repeated but louder, "Ed, get up." Still no answer.

'Man this boy must not sleep very often' Ripper thought.

Ed's POV.

(In his dream)

I was siting on a hill, looking into the distance. There were people in the valley below me. They were having a picnic. I looked closer and there was Winery and Al. Winery was tending to the basket while Al was setting up the blanket and dinnerware.

Suddenly Roy and Hughes were down there calling me down. I smiled and stood up to come down. It was then that I noticed that all I was wearing was my boxers. I collapsed in to a ball so not to show anything. When he looked back to tell them that he wasn't gonna come down only winery was there.

She was beautiful how her hair glistened in the sunlight. But what really caught my eye was what she was wearing. It was a tight tank and a mini skirt. My jaw dropped when she got angry and came up to get her Ed.

I froze, but realized that she sees me in my boxers all the time when I'm visiting so she can check my automail. Well she was the only one down there so I stood up and headed down the hill.

I was half way down when I reached Winery. She looked at me with a puzzling look. "What were you doing up there Ed." She was so hot I almost wet my pants.

"Um nothing just looking around." She grabbed my real arm and led me down the hill. Her touch was so gentle and soft like a plush, but way better. She sat down on the blanket that Al set up earlier. "So what are we doing here" I asked.

"Silly your taking me on a date. Don't you remember." She had the most luscious lips I ever saw I just wanted to leap forward and suck on them and make out with her for hours. "Ed..., Ed..., Ed are you even paying attention to what I am even saying. God you're your annoying self alright." Winery looked at me weird cause I was staring at her. "Um... why are you staring at me."

"Cause I want to suck your lips and taste your tongue." I had no idea where that came from! I had no control, I just said it.

"What I didn't know you liked me that way." Her look was so inviting.

"Winery how could you say that, I love you honey." There went my uncontrolled mouth again.

"Well if you want me come over here." I did so very much. I plunged at her and...

(Pausing Ed's dream to tell you what the heck is happening in the real world. Well, if there is one.)

(Reg. POV.)

'Damn' Ripper thought. 'We're here and the munch-kin is still asleep.' Ripper was getting angry he didn't want to miss his stop.

'Oh, well.' He picked up Ed in a wedding hold and scooted out the door. There was a train conductor at the end of the concrete walkway to check tickets. Ripper showed the tickets and grabbed out his wallet to pay for Ed's ticket. (Remembering that Ed didn't pay for his yet.)

"That will be 15.00." Ripper paid the man very awkwardly. (Cause he was still holding head.) Ripper swung Ed over his shoulder and walk on a familiar path to his home.

It took him 20 minutes to walk home. By the time he arrived it was about 7:30.

He slammed the door open like he always did in the past when he came home. "I'm home," he yelled through the house.

"Hi dad welcome home," said a teenage girl. She was about Ed's height, inch or two shorter. Blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey my sweety pie how's it going." Ripper had a very soft look.

"Good," said the girl.

"Hey Sam, go up and get the guest bedroom ready I got some one staying a couple nights." Ripper put his and Ed's bag down and shifted Ed. To the other shoulder.

"Who is he dad." Sam said as she headed up stairs.

"This guys name is Edward." Ripper followed Sam up the stairs. Sam tidied up the room a little while Ripper flung Ed on the bed. "Sam do you have school today?" Ripper asked.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"K when you get home fix Ed something to eat if he's awake. I am going to surprise your mom at work and take her to dinner." Ripper slammed the door yet again.

"Jake come on were gonna be late for school." Sam yelled. A young boy ran down the stairs and slid across the floor. "Jake lets go." They left

(Ed's POV)

(Back to Ed's dream, sorry)

I traveled back up the hill with my boxers back on. I had left Winery back there to calm down from exhaustion.

I got on top of the hill and sat down. "Brother why do you do this to your self," Al's voice suddenly spoke.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I turned around to look at winery and she wasn't there. I paused a moment and looked back forward. It was emptiness. Everywhere emptiness even behind me. I was just floating in empty white air.

I could hear the words again. "Brother why do you do this to your self. Brother why do you do this to your self." It went on and on. It was hurting my head.

(Reg. POV)

When Ed woke up he shoot forward from his Great/nightmare dream. He was in a strange house. It looked familiar to his old home. His bag wasn't in the room he was in.

He looked at the clock. It was already four. 'Wow I slept a long time' he thought.

'Knock knock'

Hey so do yah like it so far. Sorry I had to keep the 'good' part out of Ed's dream. I had to keep it pg-13 you know.

Hope you R&R thanks C-ya


	3. chapter 3

Thanks to you peeps who reviewed my chapter 2 I am trying to get these done as fast as I can but like I said school is a pain in the arse. OO hehe plese remember go easy this is my first fanfic ever. So read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own John R. Ripper, and his family (cause I made them up OO hehe)

(Review: Reg. POV.)

When Ed woke up he shoot forward from his Great/nightmare dream. He was in a strange house. It looked familiar to his old home. His bag wasn't in the room he was in.

He looked at the clock. It was already four. 'Wow I slept a long time' he thought.

'Knock knock'

(New:)

"Who is it." Ed screamed through the hollow door.

"Its me." He heard a female voice fallowed by a giggle.

"Who is me." He asked.

"I think my dad said your name is Edward." He heard another giggle.

"Stop playing around and tell me who the heck you are." He was getting a little frustrated.

"My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. Now can I come in. Please." She begged.

"Fine." Ed said while the door slammed open.

(Sam's POV)

"Hello," I said, I was stunned Ed was so freaking HOT!

"Hi you can call me Ed if you want." Ed grabbed for the pillow behind him to rest his chin on.

"Um...," I couldn't figure what to say to the hottest guy I have ever met. "Um... I made you food. So you wont starve." I said kinda rushed.

"Thanks." Ed put the pillow down and stood up and walked toward me.

"Its this way," I said in a low voice he obviously couldn't hear. For he was standing in front of me.

I led him down the stairs to my brother Jake who was eating the snack I made, which was macaroni and cheese. I looked over to Ed and he had a big smile on his delicate face. I laughed on the inside.

(Ed's POV and an hour later)

Man I can't eat another bite.

Uh... I miss Winery and Al. I wonder if Al is ok. Maybe I can call him later today.

I looked over to Sam. She was staring at me but when I looked she turned her head. I gave her a funny look.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sam went over to answer it. "Hello." Her voice sounded way different than winery voice. Different but cute. "Sure come on over."

"Who is it." I asked plainly.

"None of your business. And it's my friend Lindsey." She giggled again. Her giggle was also cute. I rolled my eyes.

The door opened and it was a Ripper and a middle aged woman. Most likely Sam and Jake's mom cause they screamed Mom while she came through the door.

"Hey, this is Ed. Ed this is my wife Brijette." I said hello, she did the same. She strode into the kitchen and said dinner would be done in a hour.

Fifteen minuets later and the door bell rang and Sam when to the door. It was another female with a yellow t-shirt and bluegeans. "Mom can I go outside and hang with Lindsey." Her parents answered with a yes.

"May I come." I said with a puppy dog look that no one (not even Al) could refuse.

"Sure, Ed." Sam stated. I thanked her and followed out the door.

"So Ed, how old are you." Lindsey asked with intention in her eyes.

"Um... 16. Why how old are you." She answered with a 14. Even Sam answered, she said she was 15.

We were walking down a dirt road. There were big trees every where. Suddenly after ten minuets Sam and Lindsey turned on a hidden dirt road. I followed by closely.

"So Ed, Do you know any alchemy." Sam stated while flinging branches back towards me.

Hey do you guys like it so far.

Hey Lindsey are you happy now.

Please R&R thank-you

Remember go easy on MEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. chapter 4

Sorry it's taken forever to update. I was stuck on a book I am writing called "Define Evil" everyone wanted me to write chapters for that book. Any way. Here you go Chapter 4 Also sorry for it being short.

Disclaimers: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own John R. Ripper, and his family (cause I made them up OO he he.)

fma fan girl- thank you for thinking that my story is sweet. I hope you like this chappy.

Kitsuneofshadows- hope you like this chappy. Oh I was wondering what a mary-sue was.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alchemy crossing.

(Old) (Ed POV)

"So Ed, do you know any alchemy." Sam stated while flinging branches back towards me.

(New)

"Yeah I heard of it." I said, thinking her father didn't tell her that I was a alchemist.

"Yes, I hope you'll like what we do out here." She was smiling and I thought it was cute. "I am a Water Alchemist." She was still running and it was hard to keep up with my small legs.

"I am a Full Metal Alchemist." I said with great confidence.

"So you know alchemy. Great, now you can help me and Lindsey." Sam was still smiling, I loved it, it was like a fire burning in my engine.

"I am a Flame Alchemist. Oh my favorite alchemist is Colonel Mustang. I worship the ground he walks on." Lindsey was taking on a droopy love look. It scared me.

"Were here." Sam and Lindsey said in unison.

The place was like a beautiful, romantic, forest oasis. There was a small waterfall and a campfire.

"Were kinda opposites," Sam had uncommon beauty. "Lindsey and I."

I watched as they practiced, Lindsey was all over the fire like she was Roy herself. It made me chuckle. But there was Sam. She wasn't no Winery but I sort-uv like that about her. Her unique self. She didn't try to be what people expected of her, that was the only thing her and Winery had in common.

"Why are you starring at me Ed." Sam had a puzzled look on. Lindsey was really the only one that noticed why. Well she definitely is a blonde, tell you that much.

I started to laugh and Lindsey joined in. What made me laugh was when Sam asked why we were laughing.

Lindsey stopped and went back to practicing her flames. Sam had a sad look on her face like we were keeping a secret from her.

"Sam are you ok." She had a tear in her eye. "Of course, I don't mind if you talk about me." She ran off into a forest and Lindsey chased after to comfort. I caught up to Lindsey and said that I will talk to her. Lindsey left back to do her flames again.

"Sam..., Sam..., SAM..., dammit were did she go.

* * *

Sorry don't know if I should make danger or romantic scene

help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Ps. Tell me if you liked it.

Pss. Hi

Psss. Whats up peeps

Pssss. Um...

Psssss. Umm...

Pssssss. Ummm...

Psssssss. Ok I will stop c-ya


	5. chapter 5

Hey people how are you. I am very sorry it is taken me months to update but I was caught in a writers block but any way.

ShardyPsykoElf- thanks for the tips but if u don't like it so much don't read. And this is fanfiction I can do what ever I want to dammit this is my story. So if ed is taken off by Ripper on the train, then he is taken off. And if u hate my plot go complain to the hundred others who wrote a plot where ed is not exactly like he is in the series.

KitsuneOfShadows- thanks again for reviewing my story. And I hope u like this chapter as well.

Petunia-Bloom- Thanks for your idea I took it into consideration and I used in this chapter.

Kokoro tenshi- hey what's up points finger at proofreading DIE, he he he I hate proofreading.

Hitokiri Musei- HI LINDZEY, LOL my friend , HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! hope shinta doesn't give u too much fuss and kenshin either LOL. Thanks for reviewing

THANK-U PEEPS

Disclaimers: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own John R. Ripper, and his family (Cause I made them up OO he he.)

* * *

Chapter 5

**Scar Showing **

(REVIEW) (Ed POV)

"Sam..., Sam..., SAM..., dammit were did she go."

(NEW) (Ed POV)

I kept running and getting hit by every damn tree in my way. "SAM," she wasn't answering, I didn't know if she didn't answer cause she was mad or if she was in danger. I wonder if they picked a dense enough forest to practice in I thought sarcastically.

"Sam I know your mad, but please come out I will explain everything." A branch hit my left shoulder leaving a red cut. I ran faster with more branches leaving there marks on my skin. My left arm didn't look too good and it started to throb with pain, if my jacket wasn't already red it would've been.

"Ahhhhhhh...," I heard from nowhere, it was sam but I couldn't track where it came from. I heard more screaming it sounded like I had already past it. I doubled back hearing more screaming and a large boom as smock and red lightening rose from the ground in the direction I was running. It was quite and I started to cry from being so scared. I remember only crying a couple times but this was different, odd in a way I couldn't find reasonable.

I ran harder and found lindzey only a few yards in front of me. I caught up quickly and asked if she knew what was happening. She didn't know and we finally entered a smog.

I couldn't breath, it sounded like lindzey was having a tough time breathing as well. Suddenly I could feel something tugging on my head, I punched what ever was on it and ran the opposite way screaming for sam and lindzey.

* * *

(Sam's POV.)

I ran hard from Ed and lindzey even when I heard them calling my name. I kept running even after I heard them following. I had some branches cut my face as I ran harder sensing the distress in Ed's voice.

I was running more and heard someone behind me so I ran faster but they caught up. I turned and ran different ways so I could lose who ever was behind me. I could feel them put a hand on my head and I screamed loud to scare them but it didn't work. They grabbed for my neck as I screamed some more.

"You will be my bate to get Edward over here." He had a cross scar on his face and weird tattoos all over his arm he was holding me with. I couldn't see his eyes for he had sunglasses on.

He quickly switched arms and put his tattooed arm on the ground and a very large bang rang my ears with smoke and red lightening flowing every where. I couldn't breath as I fell to the ground coughing up the smoke my lungs drew. Only to have my lungs take in more smoke with each breath.

I could hear Ed faintly call my name as I slowly fell to a cold sleep.

Ok another short chapter but hey I updated so do I get credit for that. I realized I can't leave cliffhangers very well unless u call that a cliff hanger.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and remember to review.

Your friend,

freindwithgurlwholoveslashes


	6. Chapter 6

-AN: hell people please don't kill me, yesh i know it's been many months since i've last updated well i tried to make it longer so yeah. don't kill me for the grammer, i know i suck i just wanted to get this out before i hate it and want to throw it away. well enjoy! -

disclaimer- I DON"T OWN _FULLMETAL_ ALCHEMSIT JUST MY CHARACTERS I MADE UP, (the rippers and lindzey)

Echo's things will be in **_Bolded italics_**

* * *

New Love

Loss of Love

(Review) (Sam's POV)

I could hear Ed faintly call my name as I slowly fell to a cold sleep.

(New) (Ed's POV)

I ran faster and faster, only to take in more smock with my heavy breathing. I couldn't see any thing, so when I tripped over a random object I wasn't too surprised. Feeling the ground I became aware that I wasn't in the forest anymore but somehow on the other side. Grass and weeds took their homes here with little trees to be found, except the trees marking the entrance to the forest.

I stood up looking through the smock as it was clearing up, I turned around to see what I had tripped over and my eyes widened. It was Sam on the ground (unconscious) with blood exiting her ears and the side of her mouth. I quickly kneeled down and picked her body up. She was still breathing, but it was off. I needed to get her out fast.

Turning to run out of the smock a scared man appeared in my way. I jumped from surprise and took some steps back.

"Looks like I caught you fullmetal," Scar smirked and walked toward me with a faster pace then I was using to back up.

I ran to the nearest tree fidgeting to clap my hand (without dropping Sam.) I touched the tree trunk. It formed a huge barrier as it morphed with other trees around it.

I ran, again, back into the forest towards the Rippers house.

I heard a loud booming voice as Ripper was approaching me. Followed by a scared lindzey, Ripper was to me in seconds, "What's going on," Ripper demanded. He took Sam into his arms.

"Scars here!" I pretty much yelled at him, not realizing I could give our position away and put Sam in more danger.

Adopting a puzzled look upon his rough face, he gave me a stern, "What in this Magical world are you talking about Edward." He looked toward lindzey for a moment and seeing the same look he was emitting he turned back to me.

"Where should I start…," I began.

"The part of who the hell is he!" Being interrupted by the mans great use of patience.

"He's an Ishballen, a killer, he's been killing State Alchemists and anyone else who's been getting in his way. No one knows his name so they call him Scar. Well after the giant scar on his forehead." I explained.

"Wait, you mean a Serial killer is here tracking you down, AND YOU WERE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Well I didn't know he followed me here, I thought he was dead." I gave my version of a puzzled look and Ripper got angrier.

"What do you mean you thought he was dead?"

"Someone found his clothes covered in blood floating down the river about a month ago."

"But no body, wow, you guys in Central are geniuses, aren't ya. "Ripper turned and was walking back to his house. He stopped and in a calm voice, "I want you to leave, but… you have to make sure this Scar guy follows and leaves with ya." He lifted his foot and walked on.

Screaming in his direction, "I can't leave her," Again stopping, "Do you have some crush on my daughter now, Huh!" my mouth opened to speak but no words appeared. "This is just some stupid crush. And even if you do love her, for her safety just go and take that Scar guy with ya. She doesn't need you. Go back to your brother, you State Alchemist." He started again and disappeared in the foliage.

Do I love Sam? I mean I like her, but then again why was I so scared and worried when I heard the explosion. But wouldn't I be like that for most people. But I wasn't too worried about Lindzey. No I can't, I just met her. But for her safety I'll leave and take scar. If I was that worried about her then I don't want to find out how worried I'd be if Scar was back here with her.

I turned around, 'Man would I ever get to rest some day. I got my six pack abs what more do you want?' I decided to walk back in the direction I left Scar but to angle towards the train station.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

The darkness was everywhere, this wasn't a normal dream. I was crying but couldn't figure out why. This place was peaceful even though I couldn't see or hear anything. Drifting along in my thoughts, I was picturing Edward. His long blond hair how it waves in the wind. Oh… he had a ponytail that kept it in a braid. I remember now. His golden eyes that held secrets deep inside their bullet proof safe. How he smiled and still felt pain and sadness, I remember…

Tears fell down my face again as I wished to hug him. Tell him that everything was okay. To touch his delicate skin. And maybe… maybe tell him I want to be with him my entire life.

But wait now! Do I love him? What am I thinking, of course not, I just met him. His picture keeps floating in my mind. His look towards me, the rougher features yet the soft comforting aura about him. Why can't I get him out of my head.

Just think about grass and trees. The comforting green and brown with hues of yellow, as dead grass worms it's way into the picture. The tranquil sky blue background and a hand on my shoulder. Looking around and finding the familiar smile.

Shutting my eyes I screamed over and over in my mind for it to just go away " JUST STOP!" Tears making their way down my cheek. What if I do love him, it's not like he loves me back. What if this isn't love, just a teen crush. I mean everyone has them, this must be mine. I'll wake up and see him, tell him I have a crush on him, he'll laugh and I'll be normal again.

The sound of my father's voice started echoing in my ears, _**"What's going on?"**_ I don't know, _**"what's going on?"**_ STOP, please stop. **_"I want you to leave." _**Me, why? Dad, why? _**"I want you to leave, but you have to make sure this Scar guy follows."**_ Who's Scar, was it that man who grabbed me. But why would I want him to follow me.

I was confused until I heard his voice, the soft voice -AN: of the wonderful Vic Mignogna, sorry I couldn't help myself- of my dear Edward shouting his say in this. _**"I can't leave her."**_ But why would he leave her. Who is she? Is she me, am I her.

"Do you have a crush on my daughter now?" Wait father, so he does mean me. "I want you to leave." No I don't want you to leave. This is just a nightmare. Come back and hold me. Make the tears stop. "NO! DON'T LEAVE!"

"She just spoke," I heard Lindzey say, but it wasn't a misty echoed voice, it seemed nearer. My eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore and I could open them a little at a time. Light seeped into my dark world and a cheery Lindzey hovered above me.

"Don't tell me," Lindzey looked towards the door at my father, he nodded and left the entry towards the main base of our house, I guess we were in my room.

"Don't tell me," I scratched out again.

"Don't tell you what, hun?" It was her turn for the puzzled look.

"Is Edward gone?" Her face changed.

"Yes," the shock flooded my face.

"No," I whispered.

* * *

-AN: okay i know this chappter sucked, but please review, i'm getting a lil better at this writing stuff, so give me cridit for that. well dont' kill me for the long wait, i'll get chappy 7 up sooner. I promise. 


End file.
